El ojo del huracán
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Habían vivido una era de paz y buenas relaciones; así había sido desde hace años, así debían de mantenerlo; empero nunca las aguas se pueden mantener eternamente calmas. ¿Qué podría dictar el cambio? ¿El mal accionar de los reyes? ¿La ambición de los vasallos? ¿Las ganas de poder de los monarcas? Un poco de todo, no parece una mala respuesta./ Cardverse./ FrUk, Spamano, RusHun


_**Personaje/Pareja(s):**_ _Francia/Nyo Inglaterra, España/S. Italia, Rusia/Hungría, posible Suiza/Nyo Austria. Prusia, Estados Unidos, China, etc._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Au Cardverse. Adulterio, estoy algo inspirada de "A song of Ice and Fire", por tanto es un fic de intrigas en la Corte y competencias por el trono o –y—territorio. Personajes bajos moralmente –un general-, desarrollo lento de la historia, muchos protagonistas, hay más parejas que las que puse al principio, unas cuantas Nyos por el bien de la trama, trasfondo machista, por tanto también hay homofobia, posible Ooc, muerte de más de un personaje._

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Hidekaz Himaruya._

 _ **Otra advertencia, es de suma urgencia que lean las notas del final, explicaré mejor el contexto en que se regirá la historia y de forma breve la realidad presente de los reinos; estas notas las pueden leer tanto ahora como al concluir la historia, pero es lo mejor que LEAN.**_

* * *

 _ **Alice**_

* * *

La invitación llegó con perceptible afanosa preparación. Fue en la mañana, al son de las trompetas crepitantes, el trotar de varios caballos purasangre y la gala pomposa de todos aquellos que se hacían llamar parte del reino Diamante.

Alice arrugó la nariz antes de verlos; era de temprana mañana y ella apenas se estaba poniendo sus atuendos del día. Su vestido aún estaba desajustado y el sopor del corsé siquiera había abrazado su figura, empero en contra de su desencanto, las criadas, se mostraron dichosas por el nuevo acontecimiento.

—Su majestad, parece que algo interesante pasará este día.

Le dijo una que por su misma joven edad, no reparó en incomodarse ante su presencia ni mostraba recato. Alice en cambio, para no mostrarse grosera solo asintió, pensativa; no sabía en ese momento quién era el invitado, pero los rumores corrían rápido y por tanto se hizo una idea aproximada.

.

Cuando sus criadas terminaron de arreglarla, no pudo evitar mirar su vientre.

* * *

—El primogénito, ¿no? —Preguntó ella sentada en el trono.

Su frente estaba alta y su postura era digna, la suficiente como para que el mensajero no aludiera de forma más larga el hecho de que el rey no se había dispuesto a presentarse a escuchar el mensaje y se contentara con que tan solo la reina consorte lo recibiera.

Aunque eso también se podía deber a que la "J" parecía más dispuesta a dar una mirada de soslayo a su recinto, que a ella misma. El hombre tenía una mirada dura, y su tono de voz era casi cortante y grosero; todo un personaje salido del común, si uno recordaba que aun cuando las "J" tenían un buen puesto en su gobierno, estas una vez ganado su puesto se aceptaban subordinadas a sus monarcas, y se mostraban sumisos ante los otros reinos.

Ese detalle, tras planteárselo, no le importaba demasiado por la simple razón de que aquel no estaba en su reino. Además suponía que la misma autoridad del Reino Diamante estaba decaída desde que unos simples pobladores sin títulos, ni palo que los respalde, habían allanado la Corte y ahora la mujer del rey no era nada más que una pueblerina que entró a base de la fuerza a su puesto*. Además el presente no era nada más que el hermano de la mujer.

Las malas lenguas decían que Bonnefoy no era nada más que el títere de ese gobierno decadente.

—Sí, se encuentran muy felices de la llegada de su hijo.

Ella asintió con parsimonia y sin mucho interés, deseando tan solo haberle legado el asunto a Yao; quien tenía más paciencia para estas cosas. Pero ya era tarde, no era hora de hacer las cosas al estilo de su marido, quien al primer signo de aburrimiento buscaba la forma de desembarazarse y entremeterse a temas que le cundían.

Ella volvió a mirar su vientre en ese momento; Alfred siempre fue bueno eludiendo cosas que no le ofrecían menor interés.

—¿Cuándo se supone que debemos presentarnos?

—A más tardar, deberían empezar su viaje dentro de dos días.

Ella casi masculló por lo bajo.

—Bien, dile a tu señor que el Reino de Picas encontrará grato el ir a compartir su regocijo.

Por un momento pensó si se había sobrepasado con sus palabras. En todo caso, Alfred se podía echar atrás y tan solo renegar la invitación, pero concluyó que esta era una fiesta y a su marido le gustaban tanto este tipo de eventos, como buscar formas de hacer ver a su dominio más próspero que los demás. Él accedería y ella estaba obligada a tan solo codearse con esa gentuza para guardar apariencias.

—Haré saber esto a mis señores entonces.

Tras decir esas palabras y sin mediar muchas palabras, el hombre se despidió bruscamente y arrastró a sus hombres a un viaje de vuelta. Alice se quedó en ese momento en la sala, a la vista de sus guardas y luego de las criadas que le preguntaron si quería volver a su alcoba. Ella accedió, pero una vez se acercó a su recinto, pudo escuchar los murmullos de las sirvientas que estaban ocupadas de la limpieza.

—¿Estaban comprometidos, no?

—Sí, pero él parece haberla dejado porque se enamoró de otra.

Escuchó una risa.

—Ni cómo culparlo, nuestra señora no es una delicia a la vista, ni menos un ser realmente agradable.

Otra risa.

—Además estos años pasados ya nos dicen que indudablemente nuestra majestad es incapaz…

Alice abrió la puerta, y ante su presencia, ambas jovencitas, cohibidas escaparon del lugar. Ella las dejó ir, mientras pensaba si sería mal visto el hacerles cortar la lengua por ruines y mentirosas.

Al fin y al cabo la disolución de su matrimonio con Bonnefoy no fue nada más que una jugada inteligente que tuvieron unos aldeanos que se armaron mejor que su rey. El término del compromiso fue un alivio no solo para Francis, sino también para ella. Y el último punto… ese era uno que estaba sumido en una interrogante hasta para ella misma.

Su matrimonio era uno de mentiras y la seguridad de su puesto como reina* aún era rebatible, pero quería confiar en que Alfred no tenía ni pensado en deshacerse de ella.

* * *

Viajaron dentro de los dos días siguientes, Alfred estaba complacido de despejarse y por fin, tras años, visitar el tan radiante Reino de Diamantes. En cambio ella se encontraba casi amargada de realizar el viaje.

Los cotilleos en el castillo habían aumentado ese último, y se preguntó si es que no eran solo sus sirvientas las que veían tan interesante el reencuentro entre aquellos que, felizmente, no unieron sus vidas en santo matrimonio. Encontró aborrecible el preocuparse al respecto, al final de cuentas era solo un viaje para conocer al hijo de aquel hombre, darle las felicidades, asistir a una fiesta donde todos se emborracharían llenos de júbilo, aguantar unos días más de estancia cortes, y luego retornar a nueva cuenta a su Reino.

Era solo diplomacia tácita, todos los reinos eran amigos, hacían ese tipo de reuniones para demostrar que el lazo seguía fijo y que las resoluciones de paz entre ellos no estaban caducadas ni extintas. No era nada más que cortesía obligatoria.

Entre sus pensamientos es que llegó al lugar estimado, y una vez bajada del carro se encontró interceptada por la pareja que hizo la reunión presente.

Alice no conocía a la mujer, pero sí supo reconocerlo a él. Él quien en tiempo pasado fue su impuesto prometido, ese que ni bien verla se atrevió a hacer un comentario jocoso acerca de sus cejas, y luego de recibir una patada en respuesta, estiró sus coletas sin mermar fuerzas. Y si bien, luego se disculpó por comportarse así con "una niña"; ella no logró perdonarlo, y él tampoco supo tomar a bien su desprecio. Era aquel por quien Alice aun de niña había rogado a los dioses, que busquen alguna manera de salvarla del cruel destino de compartir su vida. Era aquel…

El hombre les sonrió tras reconocerlos.

—Bonjour, rey y reina de Picas.

Alice se relamió los labios buscando alguna palabra que saliera de sus labios. No hubo ninguna, su boca estaba seca, y un sudor frío resbaló por su frente y sus mejillas. El calor del Reino Diamante, le estaba dando una no muy agradable bienvenida.

Y mientras aquello sucedía, Alfred fue quien le dio la mano a su contraparte y, como si fuese amigos de toda la vida, se atrevió a abrazar al hombre y decirle que esperaba conocer al bebé y estaba ansioso por la fiesta. La pequeña esposa de Bonnefoy asintió, complacida, y en cambio Alice para mermar la falta de aire que le otorgaba su corsé tan solo abanicó su rostro con la palma de su mano.

Francis, pareció dirigir mirar en su dirección y sonreír, con la misma prepotencia que en infancia; y ella, reacia a no estar en el mismo nivel, frunció el ceño.

Un viento fuerte irrumpió su mal encuentro, uno que por la potencia que tuvo, hizo volar por los cielos varias hojas que llevaba en manos, uno de los vasallos de Bonnefloy. Alice levantó su vista para verlos, pero su mirada se vio estancada por… unos hilos dorados que se atrevieron a imitar al sol reinante. Tomó aire a nueva cuenta, pensándose alucinante, y…

—Maldito corsé —acusó ella en ese momento, segura que el desvarío anterior, no era nada más que una jugarreta de su pecho que carecía de aire.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Bien, para empezar, admito que jamás en mi vida leí un fic largo que trate acerca de esta temática. O sea, obviamente sé que existe, pero a la hora de la hora no leí algo verdaderamente elaborado ni nada. Solo investigué superficialmente del tema, ya que me llamó mucho la atención este._

 _De momento solo recopilé quiénes son los reyes de cada palo y su respectiva "J". Si hay otros lugares que de forma cannon ya están designados –sea la "A" y demás números-, no estoy informada y aunque ahora me informen eso ya es lo de menos, porque muchos papeles ya están puestos y no se puede hacer nada. Y como tampoco sé la realidad política y social que quiso estructurar Himaruya me di mis libertades._

 _Con esto, antes de empezar a hablar acerca de este mundo empiezo hablando de por qué las Nyos: Como veo que el contexto de estas historias es un mundo medieval, encuentro imposible que un hombre se case con otro por "su reino" –y sobre todo en estos casos creo pobremente que haya matrimonios que estén verdaderamente ligados al factor del "amor"-, ya que para mí el matrimonio es un contrato, y en tiempos más antiguos, era un contrato que en familias ricas tenía un fin. Si no hay un heredero –de sangre—para la corona, entonces esos matrimonios no valían, y muchas veces se hizo de todo tipo de cosas para pisotear las uniones porque la mujer era "estéril", entre otras cosas. Entonces quiero tratar el hecho de los hijos, de cómo el contrato nupcial era aprobado cuando había descendencia –por algo un tiempo fue una causal de divorcio-. Y yo me niego rotundamente a hacer mpreg, porque esa no es mi área, me desagrada y… no gracias. Así que Nyo Inglaterra es por eso, y por ende también habrá una Nyo Japón._

 _En lo anterior no lo tomen como verdad irrefutable –o sea matrimonio=hijos, en tiempos antiguos—porque no estoy lo suficiente documentada como para re-probar mi punto, pero esas cosas pasaron muchas veces._

 _Ahora yendo a este mundo:_

 _Este Cardverse tiene la premisa de que están en tiempo de paz debido a Tratados que se dieron desde hace tiempo. Todos respetan el territorio de los demás, y tienen la orden tácita de tener un ejército pequeño y de igual condiciones que los otros, con tal de que no haya altercado en el porvenir. Y asimismo existen Tratados de que en caso de que uno de los palos ataque, los demás tienen como deber el colaborar para combatir a ese; y luego restaurar el reino perdido, dando ellos mismos a unos nuevos gobernantes._

 _Como tal esta civilización es monárquica, y es uno a vía de sucesión, quienes detentan la corona desde el nacimiento. En este caso esos serían Francis, Ludwing, Elizaveta y Alfred; sus parejas en cambio provienen de una de las familias más ricas –y de origen noble—que tenga un palo u otro. Mayormente desde la infancia siempre hay dos castas que serán sus pretendientes –o sea, aquellos nobles que tengan más riqueza al momento del nacimiento del heredero, serán vistos con buenos ojos para desposar al rey—y ambos, según sus méritos, en todo el tiempo hasta la mayoría de edad del heredero al trono, verán cómo acceder a la corona. En caso de que haya un choque con los sexos de los pretendientes uno será su prometido, y el otro la "J"._

 _La "J", tiene el papel de manejar las finanzas conjunto al rey –algo muy similar a un tesorero—ser consejero del Reino y asimismo manejar la guardia real. Suelen ser educados en las armas y las finanzas, y muchas veces reemplazan al rey en asuntos delicados. En caso de la muerte de la reina/rey consorte, es muy posible que ocupen la vacante dejada. En sí, estos son importantes._

 _Fuera de eso, en las periferias hay pueblos sin palo, son vistos como pobres y maleducados, y nunca como una amenaza para ellos, ya que se considera su cultura escasa y sus formas atrasadas._

 _En el contexto presente ocurre que un pueblo sin palo, logra meterse al Reino Diamante y poner por tierra a todo el lugar. Los palos alicientes ayudan militarmente empero aun con eso pierden por la fuerza militar y estratégica del reino sin palo, y al final, con la inevitable derrota, este reino desconocido hace un trato con el Reino Diamante, donde dejan sus armas –en la proximidad de unos cinco años—si es que les dan cupo en el trono. Es ahí, donde la futura alianza matrimonial entre Alice y Francis se rompe, y Francis se casa con una mujer "sin palo", y hasta el puesto de la "J", se ve ocupado por otro hombre de ese lugar._

 _Alice al no estar comprometida, pero tener gran riqueza, al final es comprometida con Alfred. Quien no es su hombre predilecto, pero sin lugar a dudas, una opción mucho más agradable que Francis._

 _Y bueno… para no aburrir, solo expongo eso, en otra explicaré mi idea de lo que será el "Joker" –ah, eso también sabía—en este mundo y asimismo el orden de los países, situación geográfica y tal vez algo de historia. Si ven huecos en este sentido en el porvenir, solo avísenme._

* * *

 _En lo demás, admito que me complace escribir este fic, mi idea era simplemente hacer un FrUK medieval –yaoi—pero cuando me enteré del cardverse me obsesionó la idea de hacer algo al respecto, y como… aún no se me va mi saga de libros de la cabeza, pues… aquí está esta historia. Aunque aún con eso, admito que esta historia da un poco de baja al romance, o sea, sí, creo que el FrUK tendrá un puesto más romántico que activo en la trama de intrigas, empero… son ellos dos, y además no son los únicos protagonistas y los otros sin lugar a dudas estarán más envueltos en otras cosas antes que el mismo romance._

 _Y… ya, no los aburro, ¿a alguien le gustó este episodio?_


End file.
